Another Way To Say I Love You
by qwert
Summary: slight romance. About Harry and Herm... please r/r! thanks!


DC: the only thing I own is the plot. Not the characters, not the setting, and not the song   
(the song belongs to Jim Croce, or at least, he sings it and the characters and setting   
OBVIOUSLY belongs to J. K. Rowling.)  
  
Story:  
  
"I can't believe we're actually having a karaoke!" Hermione yelled at her best friends,   
Harry and Ron.  
"I know! I want to sing to "I've Got You Babe", it's a muggle song I heard when my dad   
was using a redeo [A/N: radio], it was wicked funny!" Ron said.  
"Hey, Herm, you going to sing anything?" Harry questioned.  
"No way! I can't sing for crap! You?" Hermione replied.  
"Ah, I don't know yet, probably not, but I bet you can sing better than I can!" Harry   
responded.  
How can I tell her that I like her? I want to soooo badly! Harry thought to himself.  
"Well, Ron, I bet you will do a lovely Sonny impression," Hermione told Ron, with a   
little laugh.  
"Sonny? Who said anything about Sonny? I want to be Cher!" Ron replied, with a very   
big smile on his face.  
"You scare me, Ron," Harry stated.  
"Me too," Hermione added.  
"Oh! Thanks you guys! That means so much to me!" Ron gushed.  
"Whatever," Harry and Hermione said in unison. Then all three of them laughed.  
Hermione looked at her watch.  
"Wow, it's getting late, see you guys later!" Hermione called as she went up the stairs to   
her dormitory.  
Why can't I just tell him how I feel? I wish I could! Hermione thought to herself as she   
flopped onto her bed and fell asleep dreaming of him, as she so often did.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Harry! I got the song! Madam Pince found it for me. She gave me quite a weird look   
though, I don't think it's a very popular song, again, why do you want to sing it ?" Ron   
asked.  
"What do you mean, 'again'? I never told you in the first place! And, no offense, but I'm   
not going to either," Harry replied.  
"Whatever, I got to go practice MY song!" Ron called out as he climbed the stairs to his   
room.  
I hope this works Harry thought to himself as he studied the lyrics.  
  
Later That Day  
  
"Hey! What's up? I can't wait till the karaoke thing next week! I want to hear Ron sing "I   
Got You Babe"! It's going to be soooo hilarious!" Lavender cried out to Hermione.  
"Yeah, but I thought you had a crush on Ron..." Hermione trailed off.  
"Oh, I do, but it's still going to be funny!" Lavender laughed.  
"Heh," Hermione replied, with a smile on her face.  
  
Next Week (Day of Karaoke)  
  
"Where's Harry? I though he wasn't going to sing? Shouldn't he be here by now?"   
Hermione questioned Lavender.  
"Hmm... I wonder..." Lavender stated.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Can I PLEASE have your attention? Thank you. Here is our first   
act, Mr. Ron Weasley performing "I Got You Babe"! Dumbledore started.  
You could hear the whole audience erupt into fits of laughter, and some scattered   
applause, maily just from Lavender and Hermione though.  
Ron gets on stage, fully dressed as Cher, and sings the song. By the end, everyone is   
rolling on the floor laughing their heads off, while Ron just stands in the middle of the   
stage wondering what is so funny.  
  
"Next, next is Mr. Harry Potter singing a song for a very special lady, he told me not   
mention the title," Dumbledore said, still chuckling about Ron's performance.  
Applause erupts for the second time that day as Harry steps out onto the stage holding a   
microphone.  
  
"WELL, I KNOW IT'S KIND OF LATE  
I HOPE I DIDN'T WAKE YOU  
BUT WHAT I GOT TO SAY CAN'T WAIT  
I KNOW YOU'D UNDERSTAND  
EVERY TIME I TRIED TO TELL YOU  
THE WORDS JUST CAME OUT WRONG  
SO I'LL HAVE TO SAY I LOVE YOU IN A SONG  
  
YEAH, I KNOW IT'S KIND OF STRANGE  
BUT EVERY TIME I'M NEAR YOU  
I JUST RUN OUT OF THINGS TO SAY  
I KNOW YOU'D UNDERSTAND  
EVERY TIME I TRIED TO TELL YOU  
THE WORDS JUST CAME OUT WRONG  
SO I'LL HAVE TO SAY I LOVE YOU IN A SONG  
  
EVERY TIME THE TIME WAS RIGHT  
ALL THE WORDS JUST CAME OUT WRONG  
SO I'LL HAVE TO SAY I LOVE YOU IN A SONG  
  
YEAH, I KNOW IT'S KIND OF LATE  
I HOPE I DIDN'T WAKE YOU  
BUT THERE'S SOMETHING THAT I JUST GOT TO SAY  
I KNOW YOU'D UNDERSTAND  
EVERY TIME I TRIED TO TELL YOU  
THE WORDS JUST CAME OUT WRONG  
SO I'LL HAVE TO SAY I LOVE YOU IN A SONG"  
  
The room is by then EXPLODING with applause and Hermione couldn't help but notice   
that Harry's eyes kept shifting over to her. Could it be? Could Harry Potter actually like   
ME? Hermione thought to herself.  
Just then, Harry made a little speech,  
"Um, guys? Guys? GUYS!? Thank you. If you haven't noticed, this song was to a special   
person, who's initials are.......  
H. G." With that, Harry jumped off the stage and ran to the Gryffindor common room.  
Hermione, utterly shocked, raced after him and caught up with him in the middle of the   
common room.  
"Harry, Harry, I. I don't know what to say..." Hermione trailed off...  
"I'm. I'm sorry, really I am, it just sort of came out, you know? You don't have to say   
anything, I understand," Harry hung his head and started to walk up the stairs but   
Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
"No. no, you don't understand. I feel the same way!" Hermione said.  
"Really?" Harry asked, very quietly.  
"Yes, I love you, Harry." Hermione replied.   
Then Harry pulled on Hermione's hand so that she was closer to him and he leaned in and   
kissed her. "I love you too, Hermione."  
  
The End  
  
I had writers block, so I wrote this while trying to come up with a James and Lily fic (this   
just doesn't suit James and Lily... you know?) Please r/r! I know its short!  



End file.
